Capture the Moments
by ClassyPiano
Summary: All countries are assigined a task...this is no ordinary task though. Each country and one partner will be asked to care for a child, each spending time in each other's countries. What could go wrong?  Multiple pairings, rated T for language
1. Introduction

"This is a very special task you will all be given. You will all have a child to take care of, along with another fellow country to help you. This task is to make sure that each of your countries are suitable places for children to live and that people can feel safe with raising a family there. By the end of two weeks, you will each have spent a week in each other's country while taking care of the child. Please be extra careful, for these Mothers are intrusting you with their children. You will also be told to capture a moment with these video cameras that represent how the whole deal went; Anyway, no child will be over six years of age." The announcement was made, earning curious looks from everyone in the room. Despite this, each and every country had two things on their mind; who were they going to be partnered with, and who was their child that they were going to take care of going to be?

"Now, this meeting has come to an end. The list is over there telling who is going to be partnered with who." The announcer said. In an almost awkward manner, each country proceeded to get up and go look at the list. Some reactions were expected; some weren't.

"Ugh! Why do I have to work with you, you bloody git?" Arthur announced, looking over at Alfred who looked pretty happy with it. He smiled. "Because you obviously can't handle taking care of a child without a hero!" He replied courageously. Arthur rolled his eyes in response.

"Look Yao, you get to be with me." Ivan said to Yao, who looked absolutely horrified. Ivan smiled in a creepily loving way, earning a worried expression from Yao. "I wonder if the child's going to be a boy or a girl. You can be the Mommy Yao-Yao." He said, making him cringe. "That's just creepy! Why would I have to the mother anyway, aru?" He asked, a blush piled onto his cheeks. Ivan laughed. "Because you have mood changes, like ladies." He said. Yao pouted. "You're the one to talk." He added.

"I'm sorry Cuba. It looks like you're stuck with me." Canada said nervously to Cuba. "Aw, you don't have to sorry _amigo. _Just as long as you're not America, were good." He said, a smile upon his face. Cuba and Canada were both quite happy to be paired together; especially Canada, though.

"Hercules-san, it appears we are partners." Kiku said to Hercules. Hercules smiled gently with a look of happiness swirled in his eyes. Kiku lighted blushed, his hands nervously playing with each other. "I think we will have no problem. You would make a good parent in real life, Kiku." He said softly. A heavier blush flowed to Kiku's face, making him automatically smile. "_Arigato, _Hercules." He replied.

"Ludwig! I can't take care of a child, this is scary!" Feliciano exclaimed, a horrified look on his face. Ludwig sighed. "I know." He replied bluntly. Feliciano dived into Ludwig's arms, who stroked his head lovingly. "Great. Now I have two children to take care of." Ludwig thought aloud.

"No! Why do I have to be with such a creep!" Seychelles said, looking over at Francis. Francis grinned. "Now, now, _madam, _I can assure you it will all turn out perfectly fine, _non?_" She intensely glared at him, despite the fact he was actually trying to be reassuring. She crossed her arms, and flipped her hair out of her face. "I'm not going to let you even _breathe _near that innocent child." She said, stomping off. Francis was devastated to be so denied.

"Haha, hey Gupta, looks like we're going to have to take care of more children." Sadiq said, his mischievous eyes sparkling. Gupta stared blankly. "I see no problem in this. Let's just get this over with." He replied plainly. Sadiq frowned. "Oh, come on now, let's have a little fun, okay?" He said jokingly to Gupta, who was clearly wasn't amused at all.

"Oh my god. Why. Just, just, why." Vash said, noting that Roderich wasn't exactly happy with the decision either. He breathed in deeply, trying to keep calm. Roderich rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a child. We just need to care for this kid, and everything will be alright. Goodness." Roderich said calmly. Vash calmed down, despite the angry look on his face. "Alright. I can agree to that." He replied.

"Damn! Why the hell do I have to be with such a bastard such as you?" Romano said to Antonio, who smiled and pulled him into an embrace. "Oh, this is so wonderful! I hope it's a girl, I have so many outfits for her that would be so cute!" He said, squishing Romano against his chest. Romano shoved him away, his face flushed. "Bastard..." He muttered, glaring at Antonio who was still blabbing on about the outfits he would dress her in.

"Like, Liet, look! We are totally partners." Feliks said to Toris, who smiled. "That's wonderful! I don't think I would have trusted anyone else to take care of a child with me." He said happily. Feliks beamed. "Like, is that true? That's like, so sweet Liet!" He said, happily spinning around childishly in circles. He soon turned to jump into Toris's arms jokingly; they both burst into fits of laughter.

"What? I thought I wasn't old enough to participate in this." Raivis said, his large blue eyes worried. Eduard smiled softly. "I guess you are. But, don't worry, I'm sure the child will be in good care between the two of us." Eduard said thoughtfully. Raivis smiled sweetly in return. "It will be sort of like having a little brother or sister, right?" Raivis said. Eduard grinned and nodded.

"Oh hell no!" Elizabeta said angrily to Gilbert, who laughed. "I'm not even a country anyone! Haha, guess I'm just to awesome to be left out!" He said proudly, glad to be accepted in something, for he hadn't in a long time. Elizabeta angrily stomped over to Seychelles, who was fuming too. They both started telling each other their situations.

Gilbert and Francis were left there frowning. "This is going to be crazy!" Gilbert said, earning a nod from Francis.

"I have no doubt in my mind that it won't be."


	2. Chapter 1: The Piano

A/N: Hello, everyone, I had forgotten to put an author's note on my last story, LOL. I wanted you to note that there will indeed by two chapters per couple; one chapter in each other's countries. As requested by OpticalColors, I will be adding in Sweden/Finland, Hong Kong/Iceland, and Denmark/Norway as side chapters.

Please enjoy~

* * *

><p>Her large brown eyes moved back and forth, analyzing the array of colors that flowered in front of her country's house. She walked closer to the door, her shined shoes clicking on the pavement, an official following not too far behind her. She was scared, but excited at the same time; she would get to spend time in a new place within her country and another country itself. Nervously, she knocked on the door, he cinnamon-red dress swaying gently in the process. It wasn't long before she saw one of the two people that she would be spending time with the next two weeks.<p>

Roderich openly invited both the official and the child with him in, smiling as he did so. He found it precious that the little girl had bloomed a pastel pink color in her cheeks when she had first glanced at him. He politely talked to official for a few minutes, and after he left, bent down to talk to her.

"Hello there Julia. You have a beautiful name." He said soothingly, making her blush more. She looked away, her very short chestnut hair keeping its place. Smiling, she only glanced up for a second. "Thank you. You have a very pretty house." She complemented. He smiled softly, her reflection shown in his glasses. "That's sweet of you. You may walk around if you would like. In fact, please do make yourself at home." He said kindly. There was an immediate trust swirled in her eyes when she looked at him, like cream in coffee. She brightened, and started to get more comfortable. Julia walked around, stopping to look at the paintings that interested her, him not following far behind to tell her about each one.

Roderich fell in love with her as if she were his own daughter, even if he didn't even know her for more than a little while. There was something about her that intrigued him to want to protect her, but he figured it was mainly because she was a child of his country. Although deep inside, he knew it was something different. The thought wandered through his mind on what Vash would think about it, but he knew that since he had a younger sister it probably would be about the same as that. But all in all, Julia was a lot younger; she was only six, despite her beautiful manners.

"Vash! She's here, come meet Julia." Roderich called at the kitchen. Julia awaited for another person to enter the room, wondering if he would be as nice as "Mr. Austria." A blonde man arrived, an annoyed expression on his face. He looked agitated by Roderich, but when he turned to Julia, his expression softened. He bent down to shake her hand. "Hello Julia. Um, it's uh nice to meet you." He said awkwardly, not sure of how to treat this. It was only then that Roderich had remembered that he wasn't very smooth with his sister either. She smiled, not sure of what to think. Judging by the way he flushed, she thought that he must be one of those people that were closed up to these types of things. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr., um..." She trailed off, forgetting what other country would be caring for her. She flushed again, worried that it wasn't very polite. Looking around nervously, Roderich laughed, obviously not taking it very seriously. "This is Switzerland. His name is Vash though, but you can call him whatever is most comfortable with you." Roderich said, swooping in to save her. She thought for a few moments, then spoke again. "How about I treat you two if you were my uncles. It could be Uncle Vash, and Uncle..." She trailed off again, smiling towards Roderich. He smiled back. "Uncle Roderich." He answered. Her eyes brightened, excited at her new idea. Switzerland nodded. "Alright, I'm fine with that. Whatever your fine with." He said bluntly. She suddenly looked worried that it had disappointed Vash, but Roderich just looked annoyed by the other man. "All right, I'm almost done making dinner, it will be ready in a few moments." He said, nodding to the both of them as he left.

Roderich turned to Julia. "Don't you mind him. He's just shy." He said reassuringly. She smiled, but still looked slightly worried. "Are you sure? I don't want him to be upset." She said to Roderich. Roderich shook his head. "He's fine. Everything will be alright, I promise. The only one who should be worried should be him, after that ridiculous introduction." He claimed. Julia couldn't resist sputtering a little laughter, making Roderich laugh too.

* * *

><p>Julia was surprised at the beautiful dinner that had been made. It looked as if the ingredients were the highest quality; but the food itself looked flawless despite that Vash didn't look very thrilled over it. After sitting down in the polite manner, Vash gave a generous portion of what he named "<em>Zürcher Geschnetzeltes<em>," a dish inspired by the Germans. It had a mixture of all sorts of spices, veal, and really tiny diced onions. It was sort of like a stew to Julia, but maybe a little more thicker. She did enjoy it though.

"Take all you want, Julia. I'm sure there's plenty." He said. Julia began to truly think what Roderich said was true. _He's just shy, _is what ran through her mind as she looked over at him. He noticed and smiled, if not only a little bit, just enough to call it a smile. She had the same reaction towards him.

As much as Julia adored Roderich already, she knew that she would grow closer to Vash too; she did in fact like him. "It's very good Uncle Vash. you will have to teach me one day how to make it." Julia softly said, making Vash blush lightly. He wouldn't admit to himself that he actually liked it when she called him out as an Uncle. He looked appreciative of the comment. "Thank you, Julia. It's fairly easy to make, so that wouldn't be a problem for me to show you when you're older." He replied. She looked down, smiling.

When Julia had finished, Roderich and Vash were still eating. She waited patiently, Roderich noticed. "Julia, if you would like to look around, that would be fine. You can go ahead." He said, smiling as he did so. She happily smiled in response. "Thank you. I think that would be delightful." She said, curtsying and leaving the room, her shoes clicking again.

Roderich sighed. "You're so unprofessional." He teased at Vash, who pouted. Vash suddenly flushed, thinking more deeply then he should be. "She reminds me Liechtenstein when I first met her. Obviously, greetings aren't my specialty..." He admitted, trailing off. Roderich smiled. "I'm sure she likes you though. Kids aren't exactly ones to judge things like that." He said soothingly. Vash grunted in response. "Whatever. If she's fine, I'm fine." He replied casually.

Roderich got up, pushing in his chair as he did so. "Oh, I know you care about her as much as I do. Your always caring, your just not one to show it." He replied, his smile soft. Vash smiled back for once. "Yeah." He replied shortly.

When they had found Julia again, they had found her running one of her hands across the piano Roderich had. She looked serious about it, as if the piano reminded her of something important. They both walked in quietly. She suddenly looked startled by this, and embarrassed that she had been touching someone else stuff. Flushing, she remembered exactly what her Mother had told her; _Now don't go touching everything, that could be considered rude._ She thought. Julia looked guilty, even though Roderich hadn't minded one bit. He smiled, coming over to talk to her, Vash following.

"Do you play? It's alright if you would like to." He said, starting to make her more calm. She shook her head. "No, I can't play, but my Mother can. She plays the piano beautifully." She replied, memories of watching her play coming back instantly. Roderich took this into consideration, thinking that that must be why she liked the piano. Vash looked at Julia, a look of concentration displayed. "Well, Roderich can play piano. Why don't you tell him a song you like, he knows plenty." Vash suggested, making her smile. She thought for a few moments, wondering which song was her favorite. She suddenly got an idea. "Oh! Do you know how to play "Beethoven's_ Piano Sonata __Pathétique, the 2nd movement?" _She asked, surprising Roderich on how well she knew her music. He nodded. "I do indeed. I would love to play it for you." He replied.

Julia sat on Roderich's lap, while Vash just pulled another chair over to come listen. As much as he truly wouldn't ever want to admit it, it was absolutely beautiful the way Roderich played the piano. He didn't know what it was, but even when he was younger the notes he played were arranged perfectly. Vash thought about this for a moment, then remembered; he had to record a moment to represent her visit in this part of Austria.

Sneaking out and coming back with the camera, he recorded secretly and quietly. He watched her smile and laugh as Roderich's hands glided over the keys of the instrument. She became completely absorbed in the graceful melody, just like Vash did when they were younger. Occasionally, Roderich would show her how to play certain parts of the song itself. His larger, slim hands looked fatherly next to her small, delicate fingers. She would giggle and become happy when she figured out another part of the song, making Roderich himself smile. Vash stopped in his tracks when Roderich realized he was recording, and started to laugh.

"Well, it looks as if Julia will have to start calling you Aunt Vash." He said, mocking him for the mother like manner of recording her child. Vash flushed. "Hey! I-I..." His words became lost as Julia started to laugh too. Roderich picked up Julia and spun around with her, making the laughter only increase. He walked over to Vash, his face slightly blushing with pink from the laughter. Roderich bent down to Vash kiss him, making him flush harder.

Vash's green eyes were met with calm violet ones, sparked with a mischievous twist. Smiling softly, he stroked his head, like the way he used to do when they were younger. Vash, who was still recording, looked away, shocked but taken by what just happened. When both Julia and Roderich smiled one more time, he stopped recording. Vash was officially lost for words. Julia was still thinking about how cute it was that "Uncle" Roderich had given the other man a small kiss after calling him an aunt. When he put Julia down, she wanted a hug from Vash. Vash, who wasn't used to the gesture, awkwardly accepted this. After laughing once more, the Austrian man too joined this hug.

As Vash embraced both of them, he began to truly think about how important some people can be. He thought about how he knew that the days with Roderich were times that would never escape from his thoughts. He wished that they had remained close at times, and now this little girl has brought so many memories back for them. Yes, Roderich too had refused to let go of those days. He loved them just as much as Vash did.

_There are some things in life that should always be there; they are meant to be captured. _

Vash smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: whew! I'm done with the first offical chapter. Please review if you would like too!


End file.
